1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cover systems, and, more particularly, to a video game system auxiliary cover system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Home video game systems are more popular then ever. Modern technological advancements in gaming systems have resulted in literally hundreds of games with unprecedented depth and detail. It is in the not-too-distant future that one could envision the home video game system as a standard item in almost every American home in much the same manner as a television or computer is. As these numbers continue to increase, the market for gaming accessories is growing as well. While most of the accessories are replacement items such as cables and controllers, the need for items that customize the appearance of the console and controllers is sure to grow as well. The market for custom face plates for wireless phones, and custom cases for computers is evidence of this fact.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:                U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,327 discloses a protective storage case for digital discs, computer game cartridges and the like.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,674 discloses a home video game storage unit.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,247 discloses a remote control with ventilation holes.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,708 discloses a reusable hard clear package for video games.        
Consequently, there is a need for a means by which video game consoles and controllers can be customized to suite the user's own personal tastes and preferences.